


A Love So Beautiful

by Royalyanjun



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Dancer, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, S&M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swimming, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalyanjun/pseuds/Royalyanjun
Summary: Cause we were just kids when we fell in love.Not knowing what it was.Zhu Zhengting is in love with not just one but three of his best friends.Cai Xukun is in love with his best friend but is pretending to like girls to protect said best friend.Lin Yanjun is in love with his best friend but can't tell him anything for fear of what rejection would do to him.Wang Ziyi is in love with his best friend and is also secretly dating said best friend but he can't help but feel like he was second choice or in this case third choice.And they are all trying to get through college.





	A Love So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my new fic.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> It's pretty long and probably boring but please let me know what you think 
> 
> Also I don't have a beta at the moment so all mistakes and typos are mine.
> 
> It's basically unedited.

Five year old zhu zhengting was taking a nap under a tree when a ball hit him. Zhengting woke up and was ready to unleash hell on whoever disturbed his precious sleep. He finally had some time alone without his pesky little brother who did nothing but cry every night.

 

“ sorry” a small voice said behind him.

 

Zhengting turned around and sees a younger boy smiling at him even though he looked a bit scared. Zhengting did not want the boy to be scared of him so he offered him a small smile.

 

“ I'm xukun, wanna play with Me?” the little boy asked.

 

“ I'm zhengting and okay” zhengting replied and just like that, the two were friends.

 

Zhengting and xukun find out they live next to each other when their nannies come to take them home. The two of them swear they will be best friends forever.

 

Six year old zhengting and xukun were inseparable. The two of them seemed to love the same things and played the same games. They even had annoying siblings.

 

Xukun complained about chengcheng while zhengting complained about justin. One day though as they were walking home, one of the older boys from school attacked them, zhengting did everything he could to protect xukun but they were outnumbered until a tall boy who looked about the same age as Zhengting came to their rescue.

 

The boy's name was wang ziyi, and the group of two suddenly became a group of three. Both zhengting and ziyi loved dance, but he also loved basketball so he fit in perfectly with them.

  
  


7 year old Zhengting, ziyi and xukun became the three musketeers, always getting into trouble, well xukun was getting into trouble and always dragging the other two into them. 

 

They loved playing pranks over people and especially the stuck up people from their neighbourhood.

 

One day during summer, a prank went wrong and because they were all scared of xukun's dad they decided to go hide till it was safe for them to finally go back home. Too bad there wasn't any place.

 

“ you are gonna get us killed one day xukun” zhengting says as they ran around their neighbourhood.

 

“ ha you say that like you didn't have fun pulling that prank” xukun defended himself.

 

“ lets just find a place to hide” ziyi intervened before the argument could continue.

 

“ there….that house is empty and it has a tree house” xukun says pointing to the last house on the street.

 

“ that's trespassing” Zhengting protested. Zhengting has a prosecutor for a dad so he was always a stickler for such things.

 

“ who cares? Do you want my dad to catch me and send me away?” xukun says with that look that gets him away with anything.

 

Zhengting is a complete sucker for xukun and his eyes.

 

“ fine let's go then” 

 

The three of them climb the tree as fast they can when they reach the top though they all get a shock when they see another boy there. The boy was crying.

 

Zhengting approached him first. “ hey are you okay?” 

 

“ I'm crying, what do you think?” the boy snarled at him

 

This makes xukun rush to stand in front of zhengting as if he could protect zhengting.

 

The crying boy eyes them for a while before slumping his shoulders and sitting down.

 

“ I'm sorry, I just really don't want to be here, I want to go back home” the boy said.

 

“ oh, you just moved here then” zhengting asks him gently.

 

“ yes, I'm lin yanjun” the boy said.

 

“ Zhengting and this is xukun and ziyi” zhnegting introduced.

 

Yanjun smiled at them showing them dimples.

 

“ and don't worry, we'll make sure you like it here” xukun promised. 

 

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the tiny tree house, that shouldn't have fit them at all, but somehow it did.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The four of them become inseparable, even with all the problems that come with middle school.

 

Xukun, yanjun and ziyi become popular because of basketball and Zhengting well he becomes popular by association and sometimes that really bothered him, most of the times however he enjoyed it.

 

Also because his three best friends would hurt anyone who so much as breathe wrong in his direction. It's funny how he maybe older by a few months but the boys treated him like he was the youngest.

 

Zhengting has always known he was different and that he likes boys, especially xukun and he had planned to take that secret to the grave, because liking boys was gross.

 

And that went well until, one day when they were playing games and zhengting did not feel like it at all. He was feeling something foreign in his chest. Like a fist was twisting in his chest and he couldn't breathe. 

 

Zhengting did not like this feeling at all, he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. So he was quiet while the other boys were all busy being their normal selves. But of course they noticed. 

 

“ zheng zheng what's wrong?” ziyi asked as he came to sit near him when he noticed the gloomy expression on his best friend's face. Yanjun and xukun immediately paused their game too.

 

“ what happened? Did those idiots at school say anything to you again?” xukun demanded, he was already starting to get angry and that's the last thing zhengting wanted.

 

Zhengting let's out a fake laugh “ nothing is wrong, no one said anything to me, come on I wanna have a turn too”

 

Yanjun gave him a glare “ Zhengting we are not playing or doing anything until you tell us what's wrong”

 

Zhengting closed his eyes, scared that he might start crying. “I-i” he lets out a shaky breath “ there is something wrong with me”

 

Zhengting was now crying when he feels arms embracing him, yanjun from behind, xukun on his left, ziyi on his right.

 

“ there is nothing wrong with you zhengting, you are perfect inside out.” ziyi told him gently but with conviction.

 

“ except when you're being loud and ordering us around” yanjun muttered which cause ziyi and xukun to glare at him. “ I'm kidding, look I don't know why you think there is something wrong with you, I'm lin yanjun,  I'm not best friends with just anyone, I have standards and you, zhu zhengting meets every single one of them”

 

Zhengting did a weird snort as he tried to wipe away his tears “ exactly how is that supposed to help?”

 

“ ignore yanjun, tell us what happened, what's making you cry zheng” ziyi said his arms tightened around him.

 

“ please tells us what's wrong” xukun pleaded too.

 

Zhengting could only cry, he had often wondered just what he did to end up with friends like these. What did he do to deserve such good friends. The boys were all watching him  with worry on their faces.

 

“ i-i” zhengting hiccuped, “ I like a boy”

 

Silence enveloped them, Zhengting was now worried, will they hate him Now? Has he messed up?

 

“And?” yanjun asked with a snort, “ that's what you are worried About? That doesn't change anything, I love you, which means I love everything about you”

 

“ yeah what he said, we love you for who you are, not what you are” ziyi told him with a smile.

 

Xukun was the only one silent, “Zhengting you are still my best friend, who you like doesn't define who you are, it's just a part of you. Just like it's a part of me”

 

“ WHAT?” the three boys asked in unison.

 

“ I like boys too” xukun confessed.

 

“ no freaking way, you? Really?” yanjun asked in disbelief.

 

“ yes me, it's not something I want to confess to believe me, you all know how my father is” xukun said, shuddering at the last sentence.

 

“ see zheng, it's not just you and this means you are not alone, you have me, you have us, you will always have us.”  ziyi assured him.

 

Zhengting smiled at the three of them, yet again zhu Zhengting was very glad he had his friends.

 

“ it's always gonna be the four of us against the world.” Xukun says putting his hand out.

 

“ four of us against the world” yanjun says immediately putting his own hand on top of xukun's.

 

Zhengting and ziyi smile and put hands on top of the other two.

 

That night a promise was made and it was kept, for a long time that promise was kept. No one dared to come in between them even their own families. Whatever problems they had, the four of them faced them together.

 

The four of them had one rule between them, no dating each other, it was just a no, because break ups are messy and they would fall apart. For a while that worked.

 

But rules are always meant to be broken.

 

And years later, zhengting broke that rule, zhu zhengting fell in love with not just one but three of his best friends. It was also the time zhengting vowed to take that secret to the grave. Except he didn't quite manage to do that either.

 

_ \-------------------------------------  _

 

_ “ This is for the best, if we break up now then we can still be friends”  _

 

_ “ Did I do something wrong?”  _

 

_ “ no xukun, you didn't, but the two of us, it just wasn't working” _

 

_ Xukun knows that he should have protested or at least say something but it's like words had deserted him or something. _

 

_ He was completely silent. _

 

_ “ well then, goodbye cai xukun.” _

 

_ With that xukun watches as yet another person he loves or thinks he does walk out of his life. _

  
  


Zhengting groans as his phone keeps vibrating, serioulsy who the hell can it be at this hour? He blindly tries to reach for it and groans when he only succeeds on dropping it.

 

“ babe who the hell is calling you at this hour?” a voice besides him groans loudly.

 

“ whoever it is I hope he's dying or bleeding” zhengting grouses sleepily as he finally gets his phone and answers it without looking at the caller Id.

 

“ hello” zhengting yawns into the phone.

 

“ zheng-ge, I'm sorry did I wake you?”

 

“ kun? Why are you calling so late? What time is it even?” zhengting says as he sits up and checks the digital clock on his bedside table, “ kun it's 3am, what happened? Are you alright?”zhengting asks now completely awake.

 

Zhengting feels the person next to him wake up too, he probably feels how worried zhengting is because he wraps his arms around shoulders to try and calm him down. Xukun is silent on the other end.

 

“kun?” zhengting prompts.

 

“ I'm okay, it's just...minmin broke up with me”

 

Shit, zhengting thinks as he gets out of bed as first as he can and grabs the t-shirt he had discarded earlier. “ I'm on my way.”

 

“ no, I'm fine zheng, I really didn't mean to wake you up” 

 

“ kun, it's alright I'm on my way okay, just give me a couple of minutes” zhengting says as he places the phone in between his cheek and his shoulder as he uses his hands to pull on some pants.

 

“ okay” xukun answers before hanging up.

 

Zhengting puts down his phone on the bed and looks at the occupant on the bed who is looking at him with worried eyes.

 

“ she broke up with him, ziyi we need to go” zhengting says with a sigh as he grabs his keys and ziyi gets out of bed and quickly dresses up too. 

 

“ what do you think happened this time?” ziyi, who was listening to the conversation  asks as he pulls on a familiar blue hoodie.

 

“ I don't really know, but we need to go, hey that's mine” zhengting tells him.

 

Ziyi just smiles at him “ what's yours is mine babe”

 

Zhengting snorts at the lame line “ stop hanging around yanjun, speaking of which, can you please text him and tell him to meet us at his and kun's place, he's sleeping at zhangjing's apartment tonight, oh and ask him to bring some food”

 

Ziyi nods and takes out his phone to do just that as they get out of their apartment.

  
  


Fifteen minutes later, finds them all at xukun's apartment, in his living room, take out containers all over the coffee table as they all look at their broken hearted friend.

 

Xukun, yanjun, ziyi and Zhengting have been through it all together, Zhengting doesn't know where he will be if it wasn't for the four of them. A lot of people had thought the four of them would eventually grow apart because they were all so different but that was exactly the same reason that kept them together.

 

“ what happened?”  yanjun asks as he shoves some noodles into his mouth, and they were a bit more than he can chew because some of it fall and drips the sauce which makes zhengting grimace in disgust so he takes a few napkins and hand them over to yanjun.

 

“ that's the thing, I don't know why she broke up with me, I mean we were having a great time, eating some great food and having our usual conversations but then..” Xukun says with an explosive sigh. Xukun pushes away his container.

 

“ but then what?” ziyi inquires gently. Zhengting knows that xukun was five seconds away from exploding and that was never a good thing. It won't be the first time, xukun is gonna go into one of his moods, which usually ends up with him being hurt or him hurting other people with his words.

 

“ then she just broke up with me, she just said and I quote “It's better if we just end this now, then we can be friends” xukun says chuckling bitterly.

 

The other three boys were silent, they look at each other unsure of what to say or do at this particular moment.

 

They remained like that for a while until yanjun decided to bite the bullet “ Did you ask her to stay? Or for an explanation?”

 

Xukun glares at the taiwanese, “ no, why would I do that? She already had made up her mind, it was quite clear”

 

Again the three of them share some looks and yanjun and ziyi both look at zhengting like he was some sort of miracle worker who was going to get xukun to be okay again. Zhengting felt betrayed and shoots them an accusing look. The other two just shrugged.

 

Zhengting takes a deep breath before going in for the kill.

 

“ okay, kun, dont be mad, but that's the sixth person you've broken up with in the last eight months”

 

“ I'm aware”

 

“ Did you love her?”

 

“ what kind of question is that?”

 

“ one that you need to answer”

 

“ yes I love her”

 

“ what about the ones before her?”

 

Xukun just glares at zhengting who remains unfazed, “ yes okay, I loved all of them, is there a point to this? I didn't call you, so you can tell me how much I'm suck at keeping people okay”

 

“ okay, okay, I'm sorry baby” zhengting says pulling xukun into his arms. He then looks at his other two friends who yet again offer no help. Ugh he needs new friends, these two were useless.

 

“ okay kun, listen what would you do if the three of us stopped being friends with you out of the blue?” zhengting asks deciding to change tactics. Xukun pulls away from his arms and stares at him in disbelief.

 

“ what the fuck?”

 

“ tell me what you will do if me, yanjun and ziyi just decide we don't want to be friends with you anymore” zhengting repeats calmly.

 

“ I would punch all of you and make you regret saying that to me” xukun snaps.

 

“ okay, and what else?” zhengting prompts again.

 

“ I would make you give me an explanation”

 

“ well then why did you just sit and watch minmin walk out of your life tonight then?”

 

“ I...i… I really did love her you know” Xukun answers his voice filled with pain. Zhengting wraps his arm around xukun's shoulder as his friend slumps into him.

 

“ I know you do, just maybe you didn't love her or you know any of them enough to imagine a life without them.” Zhengting tells him gently while yanjun and ziyi offer him sympathetic smiles.

 

They sit there in silence,  xukun looks emotionally drained and in a daze.

 

“ so what exactly do I do now?” Xukun wonders out loud, his voice strained.

 

“ hey maybe you should take a break from all that dating and concentrate on basketball for a while” ziyi suggests moving closer to xukun’s other side.

 

“ yeah, these things, relationships take time, and whatever you decide, you know we have your back and we'll always be here for you” yanjun says solemnly. Normally yanjun would have said one of his jokes but seeing xukun like that, it would have felt wrong.

 

Xukun gives him a small smile, his friends were all that he needs.

 

“ I'm sorry I made you guys come all the way here because of my sorry ass” xukun says with a sigh.

 

“ hey come on, we are your best friends, we will always be here for you no matter what” zhengting reprimands him.

 

“ yup, we made a promise remember?” yanjun reminds him.

 

“ yes I remember,  the four of us against the world” xukun says repeating the words they had said when they were ten, on the day xukun's mom had left.

 

“ the four of us against the world” zhengting and ziyi say in unison before they all burst out laughing.

 

“ okay that was cheesy” xukun says and the others nod in agreement.

 

“ let's head to bed” Zhengting says as he stands up and takes xukun with him. He takes him to his room and puts him in bed.

 

Zhengting decides it was too late to go home so he and ziyi can just crash on the sofas. But before he could leave xukun grabs his wrist and moves to make room for zhengting. “sleep here with me, I don't want to be alone” 

 

“ oh okay, do you want me to call the others?” zhengting asks.

 

“ no, I just want you” xukun answers, zhengting can feel his heart clench at the words. Zhengting looks up and sees ziyi standing in the doorway looking at them.

 

Zhengting mouths sorry at ziyi before turning to look at xukun and answers “ okay, I'll sleep here with you”

 

Xukun smiles before he turns on his side, zhengting watches ziyi leave with a hurt look on his face and he sighs. Zhengting gets out of bed and goes to xukun’s cupboard where he grabs a blanket and uses it as an excuse to go to talk to ziyi.

  
  


Zhengting sees ziyi dropping his lanky body on this sofa and smiles at the sight, “ you could just sleep in yanjun's bed with him, it's not like he would mind.” He tells him as he sits on the edge of the sofa.

 

“ well I don't want to sleep in anyone's bed except yours” ziyi says with a small smile. Shit ziyi was really upset. Zhengting didn't want to hurt him. But the other boys can't know about them.

 

It will tear all of them apart.

 

Or maybe you don't want xukun to know about you and ziyi because you still have feelings for him, an ugly voice said inside his head.

 

Yanjun too for that matter.

 

Zhengting shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts before going to kneel near infront of the sofa and his head was right next to ziyi's. 

 

“ ziyi” he whispers softly and one of ziyi's large hands caresses his face before he cups his cheek.

 

“ I know baby, i know” ziyi says he lets go of zhengting's face. Zhengting smiles at him and he looks sideways before leaning in and kissing ziyi softly.

 

“ what are you guys doing?” a voice calls out and zhengting jumps away from ziyi like he has been burned.

 

“ just tucking his lanky body with this blanket” zhengting says playfully. 

 

“ why don't you just sleep in yanjun's bed, Ziyi? Xukun asks curiously. As comes to stand behind the sofa and leaning on it.

 

“ that's what I told him” zhengting says with a laugh.

 

“ I'm fine, you guys should head to bed already” ziyi tells them, rolling his eyes. When zhengting and xukun ganged up on someone, it was usually time for that person to give up. The two of them were relentless.

 

“ where is yanjun anyways?” Xukun asks loudly like he couldn't hear the shower running.

 

“ taking one of his long showers probably” zhengting answers teasingly.

 

“ shut up losers” yanjun yells out from the bathroom.  The three boys burst out laughing and zhengting and xukun high five. Teasing yanjun was so much fun.

 

Zhengting was glad to see xukun despite what he had been through earlier, but he also knows very well not to late that smile fool him. Xukun was good at hiding his feelings but the other three knew him too well.

 

“ hey, why don't we make a pillow fort, like we used to when we were kids” zhengting suggests excitedly, the other two snort loudly while yanjun shouts yes.

 

Zhengting was the oldest among the four of them, granted by only a few months but sometimes he was the most childish. The three of them start moving the furniture around so that they can make space for their fort.

 

“ remember the last time you made us do a pillow fort?” Xukun asks his full of warmth.

 

Zhengting laughs at the memories that swarm him, “ yeah, it was the summer you two had to leave for basketball camp and I was scared you guys were gonna forget me”

 

Ziyi smiles at him and xukun pinches zhengting's cheeks “ like that is even possible” xukun tells him sweetly.

 

“ yeah you kinda forgot I wasn't going anywhere, how rude of you” yanjun teases him fondly as he brought over his pillows. Zhengting cringes a bit at that particular memory. Yanjun had been genuinely upset about Zhengting being upset about the other two leaving.

 

_ “ I'm right here you know, the last time I checked, we were friends too” yanjun snapped when zhengting wouldn't stop crying after they had said goodbye to ziyi and xukun. _

 

_ The harsh words had felt like a slap to zhengting. “ oh my God,  I'm sorry yanjun, I'm glad you are here” zhengting had hastily apologised. _

 

_ Yanjun had stared at him for a second before hugging him tight. Zhengting had vowed that will be the last time, he was going to upset his friends by neglecting them. He loved them all so much.  _

 

Zhengting is brought back to earth by yanjun who hits him with a pillow. Zhengting glares at the taiwanese who was busy laughing. Zhnegting picks up his own pillow to hit yanjun but misses him and ends up hitting xukun.

 

The basket player shoots zhengting a menacing look that has him squealing and running away “ ziyiiii save me” he cries out hiding behind him.

 

“ put the pillow down kun, you are no match for me and you know it” ziyi tells xukun calmly. No one messes with ziyi when it comes to a pillow fight because of his strong ass arms. Xukun scoffs but gives up.

 

Zhengting sticks his head from behind ziyi and sticks out his tongue at the other two.  “ my hero” he says to ziyi who only smiles at him. 

 

After that, they all settle down even though it was like 6 in the morning and they all have class at 8 or in yanjun's case he has his morning shift at a popular coffee shop on campus. But even so they were all content being together in their pillow fort.

 

As usual zhengting sleeps in the middle with ziyi on his right and xukun on his left and yanjun behind xukun. 

 

The night may have been horrible, well for xukun at least, but right now it feels pretty awesome.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

 

As predicted, Zhengting knows xukun wouldn't just magically be okay. Xukun spends the week operating on autopilot mode. He goes to his classes, to basketball classes and he meets with his friends just like always except he spaces out all the time and rarely speaks.

 

Zhengting is beyond worried just like the rest of the boys, so none of them ever left him alone, yanjun stayed home with him at all times while zhengting makes sure to eat with him at lunch, ziyi has him during basketball practices.

 

He is really glad this was working, they have done this one too many times, so they were sort of pros at it. But as usual you can't predict when something will happen. Given that both xukun and minmin were athletes, they were bound to see each other eventually. The boys have already run interference more times they can count. And despite all that, the inevitable happens.

 

Except it happens at lunch when zhengting got caught up at one of his class and was late to pick xukun up and by the time he has gotten to the cafeteria, xukun has seen minmin with some other boy and he was about to flip.

 

“ do you see that? Look how happy she is, she was never this happy with me” xukun says through gritted teeth. The blank look in his eyes was gone only to be replaced with an angry one.

 

Xukun stands up and zhengting immediately shoots up and grabs his arm, given how popular xukun is, the entire cafeteria has their eyes on them. 

 

“ don't xukun, you can't fight and you know it” Zhengting tells him slowly.

 

“ let go of me zhengting”

 

“ no”

 

“ excuse me?”

 

“ you heard me, I'm not going to let you make a fool out of yourself xukun, that's what they all want, to see xukun, Mr popularity go down in flames, also your scholarship is on the line, or did you forget just how hard you worked to get it” Zhengting tells him as calmly as he can.

 

Xukun glares at him but zhengting doesn't flinch. Eventually xukun gives up and slumps back onto his seat. The anger in his eyes is gone but the blank look that returned into his eyes was far much worse than before.

 

Zhengting takes in a huge a breath, this, he thinks grimly. Was going to be a very long week or even month if this continues.

 

\-----------------------------

  
  
  


“alright you guys on my count, let's run this again, break time over” zhengting says loudly to the dance group behind him as he scrolls through his phone. He is met with groans and complaints.

 

Zhengting and his team were about to audition for one of the most prestigious competition in the country so they had to be ready Since they will be representing their university and winners have a high chance to get scouted by famous dance companies.

 

This is something zhengting has been dreaming about ever since he knew what dancing was. He was ready to nail this audition.

 

Just as he was about to put his phone away, so that he can restart practice,  the phone vibrated in his hand, one look at the caller Id had him pick it up immediately.

 

“hello” zhengting spoke moving away from the noisy chatter of his teammates.

 

“ it's me babe”

 

“ what happened? Is he okay?” zhengting asks worriedly.

 

“ he fell during one of the practice he was zombing his ass through and now he has a sprained ankle and might miss this week's game”

 

“ fuck, how did he take the news?” 

 

“ he doesn't know yet, he is sleeping at the clinic.”

 

“ I'm on my way, I'm getting yanjun too.” zhengting says before hanging up.

 

Zhengting takes a huge breath before going back to his teammates. He was going to have to cancel practise and as much as he hates doing that, it has to be done. His teammates look tired anyways, maybe this will be a good thing. 

 

“okay guys, on second thought, let's call it a day, I think xikan and zibo are about to pass out” zhengting says teasingly.

 

No one moves or even reacts, they all just look at him in disbelief,  which is actually warranted, zhengting never cancels practise especially lately.

 

“ What? You guys always complain about the hours, but when I let you go early no one wants to go?” zhengting asks raising his eyebrows at them.

 

“ you don't have to ask me twice” xikan says loudly before walking away, soon enough the rest of them follow him.

 

“ do you think leader has been body snatched?” yunyi asks or was it yunitan, the twins on his team still confuse the shit out of him.

 

“ does it matter? I'm just glad we get to leave, I'm so tired I think my limbs will fall off” 

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes at their exaggerations. And here he thought the twins were the most mature people he has on his team. 

 

Zhengting quickly grabs his bag and stuffs his things inside. “ where's the fire leader?” yanchen, one of zhengting's friend and teammates asks him.

 

“ something came up” zhengting answers vaguely. He really doesnt like to discuss his best friends matters with his others friends, sometimes he feels like he is living a double life. One with the three boys and one with his other friends from the dance team.

 

“ okay, if you need anything, you know where to find me” yanchen says with a smile before walking out of their locker room. Zhengting sighs, he really didn't mean  to be rude to yanchen. But right now the only thing on his mind was xukun. 

How the hell were they going to break the news to xukun that he wasn't going to play in the game that Friday?. Knowing xukun it would make everything worse. Basketball is to xukun what dancing is to zhengting.

 

Zhengting gets out of the dance practise rooms and practically flies to the other side of campus where the swimming hall was. Yanjun was at his own practise. Zhnegting rans into the hall the minute he gets there. 

 

He sees yanjun doing his laps and zhangjing, yanjun's on again off again boyfriend is waiting for him. Zhengting didn't really know zhangjing other than the fact that he was a performing arts major and is dating yanjun.

 

Zhangjing gives him a friendly wave when he sees him though which he returns. Zhengting goes to the end of the line to wait for yanjun to surface. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his cool. He was terrified and worried and he really needs one of his friends.

 

“ zhengting?” yanjun calls the minute he resurfaces. Zhengting just blinks at him and yanjun is out of the water in a heartbeat.

 

“ what happened?” yanjun says removing his goggles and shakes his head a bit spraying zhnegting with some water. Zhengting doesn't even move or flinch.

 

“ he got hurt, jun, he hurt his ankle” Zhengting says his voice trembling.

 

“ fuck” yanjun curses.

 

“ where is He?”

 

“ at the clinic, I came to get you so we can go together, ziyi is with him. But if you have plans, you can just come later on your own” zhengting says feeling terrible that he has interrupted yanjun's thing with zhangjing again.

 

It was bad enough,  they called him in the middle of the night the other day, now this…. It might be a bit too much.

 

“ no way, I'm coming with you, zhangjing is only here because of a project in music class, it's not What you think this time, we’ve decided to stay broken up this time, we are better off friends” yanjun tells him quietly.

 

Zhengting feels like shit because of the relief that went through him when yanjun tells him all that. 

 

“ let me talk to him and we'll go okay” yanjun tells him before he goes to talk to zhangjing. Zhengting can feel zhangjing stare at him when yanjun goes to change his clothes. Zhengting feels guilty and he doesn't even know why.

 

_ You know exactly why _

 

Again zhengting ignores the voice in his head. 

 

\--------------------------------------- 

 

Zhengting and yanjun get to the universe clinic in record time, the clinic was pretty much empty so they made their way to the small room where xukun was in quickly.

 

But before they could enter they heard some screaming, zhengting and yanjun share a look. 

 

Shit, xukun was awake.

 

“ kun, calm down” they hear ziyi say as they walk in.

 

“ don't you fucking tell me to calm down, I have to play on friday” xukun rages.

 

“ kun” zhengting calls out and the blonde sort of calms down when he sees zhengting and yanjun. 

 

“ who told him?”

 

“ the doctor was here when he woke up”

 

Xukun glares at the cast on his foot. 

 

“ I'm going to play this Friday and no one is going to stop me” xukun declares angrily.

 

“ no you are not” zhengting says firmly.

 

“ and who's going to stop me?, you?” Xukun asks sarcastically.

 

“ if I have to, and it won't be just me, it's all of us” 

 

“ why are you guys doing this to me? When you threw your back and wanted to go to that dance competition,  I had your fucking back”

 

“ oh yeah, and afterwards you told me how bad you felt for letting me go, because you knew it wasn't right”

 

Xukun glares at zhengting before turning at yanjun who knew what was coming because he smirks at xukun.

 

“ you hurt your shoulder and still went to the swim meet” 

 

“ yeah and your ass came and drag my ass out of the pool during warm ups. You can't win this kun. Give it up” yanjun tells him.

 

Xukun crosses his arms like a five year old and he oddly reminds zhengting of his brother Justin.

 

“ it's just one game, kun” ziyi tells him gently, wrapping an arm around xukun's shoulder which xukun shrugs of him.

 

“ easy for you to say, it's not your ass they'll come after of we lose and don't go to the play offs” xukun snides.

 

“ oh yeah, because your the only one in the team right? Great job captain” ziyi rips into him.

 

“ what did you just say to me?” Xukun says evenly.

 

“ you heard me, you don't give a shit about the team, all you care about is yourself” ziyi says rolling his eyes. Zhengting stares in shock at his boyfriend. How the hell could ziyi of all people say that? What the hell was going on here? Ziyi was never one to be cruel just because he can.

 

“ how fucking dare you say that to me wang ziyi?” Xukun asks quietly,  the hurt in his voice is sort of indescribable and zhengting feels like it was him in pain. They all knew xukun was a bit much to handle at times but this was just too much.

 

Ziyi just looks away but he doesn't say anything. 

 

“ okay enough, since when do we attack each other guys? You, how could you say that to him? And you, it's just one fucking game okay, unless you want fuck up that ankle more and you miss the rest of the season then sit this one out. Or you know what? Go ahead and play, screw up your ankle even more, see if I'll care” zhengting says and flees from the room.

  
  


“ nice guys, real nice” yanjun says in disgust before he takes off after zhengting. He finds zhengting in an empty hallway, crouched down, breathing hard and yanjun rans to him.

 

“ zheng, come on calm down” yanjun says soothingly.

 

“ how can I calm down? This has been such a shitty week. And I cant seem to help anyone, they are fighting yanjun, they never fight, its always me and kun or you and kun or even you and me, but now it's them.”

 

“ they will be fine, I promise and if they aren't, I will kick their asses” yanjun threatens and zhengting laughs. Yanjun just hugs him tight.

 

\------------------------

 

Zhengting and ziyi even though they share the same apartment, they barely talk to each other after what happened at the clinic. Zhengting spends his whole time at the dance studio or at the library finishing up his other assignments.

 

Ziyi seems to be avoiding him just as much as though, it gets so much worse at night, zhengting isn't used to sleeping alone, he hates it. So he tires himself out so he can sleep without having to think about it too much.

 

Zhengting goes to xukun’s apartment alot, after all he was still worried about him. He barely sees yanjun, because the taiwanese has his own stuff going on, he was swimming to please his dad and he was a music major to please his mom,not to mention his part time job at the coffee shop, so yeah yanjun was basically buried somewhere at the campus.

 

. As Friday gets nearer, zhengting gets more anxious, what exactly is he supposed to Do? Usually he and yanjun and their siblings Justin,linong and Cheng Cheng who is xukun's brother will all go to the game together, then spent most of the weekends with the kids before sending them back home on Sunday.

 

But now, xukun wasn't playing but ziyi was, are they staying home with kun or going to the game to see ziyi. Zhengting knows as ziyi's boyfriend, he should be going to the game, but what if everyone stays at home? Wouldn't it be weird if he is the only one who shows up at the game?

 

And won't xukun think he was in ziyi's side and if he doesn't go won't ziyi think zhengting is abandoning him? Why was this so hard?

 

Zhengting has to do something, for all of their sakes. He takes out his phone and texts yanjun,

 

_ I need your help. _

 

Zhengting sighs as he takes a sip of his coffee, when yanjun was on shift, he usually gets free coffee, but today his friend wasn't. His phone buzzed a few seconds later.

 

_ Where are You? Are you okay? _

 

_ I'm fine, but they aren't. The four of us need to talk, I can't take this anymore. _

 

_ Okay, calm down. Come to the apartment, I'll make sure kun is there. Get yi there. _

 

_ Okay, hey jun, I miss you _

 

_ I miss you too zheng,  like you wouldn't believe. _

 

Zhengting stares at the message, and finishes his coffee. It was time to talk to ziyi. Zhengting goes to ziyi's psych class and waits for him outside. The class ends and Zhengting goes into the classroom and sees his boyfriend surrounded by some girls. It wasn't an unusual sight given that ziyi is a basketball player and he was almost as popular as xukun was, but that doesn't mean zhengting likes it when the girls or should he say groupies, cling on to him like that.

 

“ ziyi” he calls out loudly.

 

Zhengting sees his boyfriend startle, and he can't even blame him, zhengting hasn't really spoken to him for a while. Ziyi smiles at him and waves before he says goodbye to the pouting woman who make zhengting roll his eyes.

 

Did these women really have no idea that ziyi is gay? I mean honestly.

 

The girls glare at zhengting as they walk away,  zhengting just hides his snort. Then ziyi is in front of him. Ziyi his boyfriend who zhengting has missed terribly.

 

“ hey” ziyi greets awkwardly.

 

“ hi” zhengting replies.

 

“let's go?”

 

“ yeah”

 

The two of them then walk in silence across campus while greeting some of their classmates on the way.

 

“ hey guys” someone calls out to them and they both turn to see zhu xingjie and shengen coming their way with flyers. Zhengting can already guess what the flyers were about. Xingjie was notorious for his parties on campus.

 

“ what's up people?, here you go. And y'all better show up this time, no excuses.” xingjie tells them as he hands them the flyers.

 

Zhengting and ziyi just nod at him.

 

“ alright, peace guys” xingjie calls out before running away.

 

Zhengting laughs as he watches him but stops laughing when he sees ziyi stare at him.

 

“ what?”

 

“ nothing, just remembered the first party of his that we went to.”

 

Zhengting chuckles, he remembers all too well what ziyi was talking about, it was the party they first hooked up.

 

_ The party was in full swing when zhengting and yanjun arrived. Xukun and ziyi had gone there earlier since the party was in their honour for winning the championships. Zhengting was excited about it. _

 

_ It was the night he was finally going to tell xukun how he felt. Zhengting was beyond nervous about it but he figures it was now or never. _

 

_ “ guys” xukun calls out the moment they walked in and he goes over to hug them. He seemed wasted already. Great zhengting thought. _

 

_ “ Did you guys see my jumpshot? Coach said I'm gonna be captain next semester, I finally did it” xukun said excitedly. _

 

_ “ yeah congratulations buddy” yanjun told him before heading to get the drinks. _

 

_ “ aren't you going to congratulate me?” Xukun asked Zhengting, by whispering in his ear. _

 

_ “ I don't know, come find me later and maybe I will” zhengting says winking at xukun before going to the dance floor aka his second home. _

 

_ Several hours later, three beers later and zhengting just really needs to pee and go home, he hasn't seen his best friends for almost half an hour now. So he decided to first go to the bathroom before looking for them. _

 

_ Zhengting goes to the bathroom that seem to have a line and just stands there and wait when he sees two people making out in a corner. Zhengting rolls his eyes until he realises who it was. Then it's like he couldn't breathe. _

 

_ Xukun was kissing someone else, the guy he's been in love with since he was old enough to know what love was, is kissing someone else. Zhengting had to get out of there, he just couldn't take it. _

 

_ Zhengting runs and goes down the stairs as fast as he could, but ends up bumping into someone except it wasn't just anyone it was ziyi. _

 

_ “ woah what happened?” ziyi asks him worriedly. _

 

_ And zhengting knows he must have looked a right state. he feels like throwing up, and is scared if he so much as open his mouth, he actually will. _

 

_ “ zheng, come on What happened?” ziyi whisper shouts because of the loud music. _

 

_ “ get me out of here please” zhengting pleaded. _

 

_ Ziyi looked confused but he agreed right away. As they were leaving, zhengting sees yanjun making out with someone too, that guy in his music class. Zhengting feels even worse for some reason. _

 

_ Ziyi takes zhengting home and doesn't say much, but that's ziyi, he barely talks but always there and that's one thing zhengting came to realise. Ziyi has always been there for him. _

 

_ Zhengting groans, he should have known xukun would hook up with someone, he's cai xukun, one of the most popular guys on campus, who was zhengting exactly? Except the guy who is known as a good dancer and xukun's or yanjun's or ziyi's best friend. _

 

_ The performing arts nerd who followed the athletes around. _

 

_ Zhengting doesn't even know he's crying until ziyi hugs him. “ you saw him didn't You?” ziyi asks. _

 

_ Zhengting doesn't answer, he just clings to ziyi. _

 

_ “ I'm sorry you had to see that, I know how much you like him and yanjun for that matter” ziyi says surprising zhengting. _

 

_ “ don't look so surprised,  I'm not blind like they are. I mean it hurt a bit you know, when I'm the only one you didn't look at like that” ziyi says with a bit of a forceful laugh. _

 

_ Zhengting doesn't know what to say because the truth was, he hadn't thought of ziyi like that until now, when he remembers all the things he has ever done for him. He liked ziyi too and he was even more messed up than he originally thought. _

 

_ “ is that even normal? Liking two people at the same time?” zhengting asks his voice small. _

 

_ Ziyi just chuckles, “ you can like as many people as you want zhengting, so what if it's not normal? Who the fuck cares?” _

 

_ Zhengting smiles and buries himself into ziyi's chest even more. His phone started vibrating and he pulls it out and sees to text messages from both yanjun and xukun. He just tossed it aside. _

 

_ Zhengting has no idea why he did what he did next but he just does it. He pulls back from ziyi before leaning in and kissing him softly. _

 

_ Ziyi pulls back “ don't do this, just because you can't have the ones you really want” _

 

_ “ but I do have the one I want, I do like you just as much as I like the others ziyi, I just didn't realise it till now” zhengting tells him, holding his face in his face. _

 

_ Ziyi closes his eyes and when he open them zhengting gasped inaudibly at the lust mixed with something else in his eyes, love or was it like, whatever it was, it felt intense and zhengting felt it all through his body. _

 

_ “ you better be sure about this baby,  because I'm tired of holding back” ziyi tells him, his voice sending shivers down zhengting's spine. _

 

_ Zhengting swallows before answering “ I'm sure ziyi, do whatever you want, I'm yours” _

 

“ do you ever regret it? What happened that night?” ziyi asks him as they got to their apartment pulling zhengting away from his thoughts. Zhengting instead of answering just drops his bag down and throws himself at ziyi who catches him.

 

“I will never regret that, Yi,  ever” zhengting says before kissing him on the mouth. Ziyi lifts him up making zhengting wrap his legs around his waist and moans as ziyi kisses his neck.

 

Ziyi lays zhengting gently down on his bed. Zhengting smiles shyly at him when he kisses his forehead.

 

“ you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, zhengting, and I'm very happy to call you mine” ziyi says softly, his words make zhengting melt. 

 

“ Im happy to call you mine too ziyi, you have no idea how much” zhengting murmurs as ziyi presses their foreheads together,  their breaths mingling.

 

Zhengting moans as ziyi sucks on his neck, he was sure he was leaving a mark and zhengting didnt even care. Ziyi smiles as he admires his handiwork which causes zhengting 

to blush.

 

Ziyi grinds his hips on zhengting as he resumes to kiss him, the sensation is incredible and zhengting pulls his mouth away to moan and it gets even louder as ziyi grinds on him again.

 

Ziyi kisses his chest and closes his mouth on one of his nipples and zhengting whimpers.

 

“z..ziyiiii” he moans.

 

Ziyi kisses him all the way down to his cock which was still clothed, he pulls down his underwear and smiles at the sight of zhengting's hard cock.

 

“ look at you baby, so pretty.” ziyi breathes before putting his mouth on him. Zhengting screams this time, not caring that he could be heard. Ziyi knew what he was doing. He knew how to drive him crazy with his mouth, something he had in common with the other two.

 

Ziyi bobs his head up and down and zhengting lifts himself up an his elbows to enjoy the sight. His brings his hand and fists ziyi's soft hair and ziyi looks up at him, his mouth momentarily pulling off zhengting's cock. His mouth was glossy and flushed, something hot burning in his eyes despite the soft smile.

 

“ why are you so hot babe?” zhengting asks with a groan, feeling wrecked and he is sure he looks it too.

 

Ziyi laughed softly,  his hand working up and down zhengting's cock, while his teeth find a soft stretch skin to attack, ziyi bites it softly satisfied when he leaves a mark on it, then he scatters kisses all over his abdomen, tongue dipping into zhengting's navel which causes him to hiss.

 

Ziyi's mouth finds his cock again, taking him in deep, swallowing around him, zhengting chokes back a moan, he tries his best not to thrust into ziyi's mouth but he couldn't help it, and when he hits the back of ziyi's throat, his boyfriend chokes a bit. Zhengting tries to move but ziyi won't let him, he sucks him with a new hunger that has zhengting coming making him writhe in pleasure.

 

Ziyi swallows it down then kisses zhengting making him taste himself.  Ziyi smiles at him softly and zhengting grabs the hem of his shirt before taking it off him and tossing it aside. Zhengting touches ziyi's chest softly. Feeling his warm skin underneath his fingertips.

 

Zhengting likes that feeling, ziyi has always been warm and so sweet and zhengting doesn't deserve him sometimes. Because even after all this time, zhengting couldn't just love him, he loves the others too.

 

“ I don't deserve you do I?” zhengting asks quietly as he stares up into ziyi's eyes.

 

“ zhengting” ziyi starts.

 

But zhengting cuts him off “ how can you be with me, knowing how I still feel about xukun and yanjun? You watch me cry everytime xukun dates someone new or everytime yanjun gets with zhangjing. Why don't you leave me and go find someone else? Someone who will make you more happy.”

 

Ziyi sighs “ because no other person in this world compares too. And yoh make me happy baby, so damn happy.”

 

Zhengting feels like crying but he holds back his tears. He really really didn't deserve ziyi. Maybe it's time for him to forget about the other two. And just focus on ziyi.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Zhengting groans as his phone keeps vibrating incessantly, before remembering exactly why he went to get ziyi in the first place making him abruptly sit up and wake ziyi up in the process.

 

“ babe, what's wrong?” ziyi asks his voice rough with sleep.

 

“ we fell asleep when we should be meeting with kun and jun, shit yanjun is going to kill me, this was my idea” zhengting says panicking.

 

“ uh babe, what was your idea?” ziyi asks confused.

 

“ an intervention”

 

“ huh?” 

 

“ for you and kun, I am so done with the fighting so I asked yanjun to make sure kun is at home and I'll bring you there” zhengting explains as he puts on his shirt. His stomach makes an embarrassing sound, as he looks at his phone which has like five messages from yanjun.

 

“ woah, slow down baby, you don't have to worry about that, kun and i are good” ziyi says and zhengting rounds on him so fast he is surprised he didn't give himself a whiplash. 

 

“ excuse me?”

 

“ he came by practise yesterday, not to join in but to watch us and he started giving us orders even more than coach, you know how he is, but afterwards we talked and we are good now” 

 

“ and you two asshole didn't tell me why?” zhengting demands.

 

“ you've been avoiding me sweetie, how was I supposed to tell you that?” ziyi asks sweetly but his tone has a tinge of sarcasm in it, making zhengting pause his actions.

 

“ oh”

 

“ yes oh, you silly baby, come here” ziyi says opening his arms and zhengting immediately goes to them. Ziyi wraps his arms around him kissing on the top of his head.

 

“ how about we get some food and go see them anyways? It's been a while since we hang out” ziyi suggests and zhengting nods, feeling content in his boyfriend's arms.

 

“ hey, do you think we should tell them about us?” zhengting asks quietly.

 

Ziyi sighs as he moves him to see his face. “ it's up to you sweetness, I'll back up whatever you want”

 

“ it's just I'm scared of their reactions but I also feel so guilty keep this between us. I never should have suggested that we hide this in the first place.” 

 

“ baby, it's okay alright, I promise it's gonna be fine. Now let's go before yanjun comes to find us, I can see my notifications from here and he does not sound happy” ziyi says rolling his eyes. 

 

“ are you saying you can't take him?” zhengting teases

 

Ziyi narrows his eyes at him which only makes him laugh harder “ please I can snap his swimmer body like a twig”

 

“ uh huh if you say so” zhengting taunts.

 

Ziyi smirks evily and zhengting quickly tries to get off the bed but ziyi is way faster and he captures zhengting and pins him on the bed with his body before he starts tickling him which has zhengting squealing.

 

“ stop it” he shrieks trying to get away but ziyi is relentless.

 

“ not until you surrender” ziyi insists 

 

“ N..not happening” zhengting pants out of breath.

 

Five seconds later he feels as if his lungs would give out “ okay okay I surrender” he pants out and ziyi stops tickling him but he doesn't let go of him.

 

“ I love you zhengting” ziyi says simple and clear. It was the first time since they started dating that ziyi has said those words out loud, and zhengting wasn't sure how he felt.

 

Forget his lungs, now it's his heart that will give out from the feelings those words just caused.

 

But for some reason he finds himself struggling to say the words back to him. He knows he loves ziyi, but he wasn't sure he was ready to say those words out loud and fully commit to them, not when his heart is all conflicted.

 

“I uh...i” zhengting struggles with finding the words to say that won't hurt ziyi, he can't keep doing this to him.

 

“ zhengting it's okay, you don't have to say it back just yet” ziyi tells him getting off him and he heaves a sigh of relief whether from ziyi backing off him or him telling zhengting he doesn't have to say those words just yet, he has no idea.

  
  


\-------------------------------------

 

Zhengting and ziyi arrive at the apartment, with their take out food and zhengting opens the door with his spare key.

 

“ hey guys, we are here” he calls out and yanjun comes to ambush them immediately. “ took you guys long enough, seriously”

 

“ we got caught up at the restaurant” Zhengting lies smoothly, he knows yanjun will buy it because the restaurant they frequent was owned by their good friend qin fen's family and it was a popular one with the students. So it was always packed.

 

Yanjun just rolls his eyes before grabbing the bags from Zhengting, “ where is kun?” He asks.

 

“ in his room, he seems to be in a mood” yanjun answers as he and ziyi get ready to serve the food.

 

“ why did you guys buy enough food to feed a small army?” zhengting hears yanjun ask before he knocks on xukun's door. There was no answer so zhengting just turns the knob and finds that it was open.

 

Zhengting walks in and finds xukun sleeping, the sight makes him smile and he feels his heart swell. He moves closer to the bed and sits down slowly staring at the boy he has loved since he was thirteen.

 

The boy who was his first kiss and also his first time when they were fifteen and neither of them knew what they were doing, they just wanted to get their first time over and done with. Obviously it meant something to zhengting but nothing to xukun because he was dating someone new the very next day.

 

Leaving zhengting to deal with the pain in more ways than one. Despite it all, zhengting still loved xukun, still loves xukun, he slowly brushes the bangs on xukun's forehead aside and the boy stirs, his eyes opening slowly.

 

Xukun frowns for a second before it disappears into a lazy smile. “ zheng” he says his voice rough with sleep.

 

“ hey kun” Zhengting greets.

 

The next thing he knew he was laying on the bed with Xukun's arms around him. “ kun I brought some food, come on let's go eat” His heart was beating so fast.

 

“ I'm not hungry” xukun replies.

 

“well I am” zhengting says trying to get out of the hold. Xukun wasn't budging. Zhengting twists until he faces him. “ you want to tell me what's wrong?”

 

“ I'm fine”

 

“ kun”

 

“ it's the game tommorrow, I should be playing, I'm not out there because of my own stupidity” xukun says with a sigh.

 

“ I know it sucks, but you need to trust your teammates, I highly doubt bufan or ziyang or any of your other teammates or your own best friend is going to let you down, atleast not on purpose” zhengting tells him gently.

 

“ I know, I know and I do trust them, it's just…”

 

“ I get it, I really do but it will be fine, you'll see” zhengting tells him softly as xukun stares at him, hanging on to his every word.

 

“ hey I uh.. didn't mean to interrupt but the food is getting cold” a voice says at the door way, a voice that makes zhengting jump out of kun's embrace and bed.

 

Ziyi looks at him and zhengting looks away guiltily. He didn't even do anything wrong but he feels like he did, maybe it's because of earlier,  when he couldn't say those words back to his boyfriend.

 

Ziyi leaves them without saying a word.

 

“ zheng?”

 

Fuck he forgot about xukun.

 

“ are you alright?” Xukun says as he hops to get his crutches. Zhengting rushes to help him. 

 

“ I'm good”

 

“ you're not keep anything from me are you?” Xukun asks him and zhengting can swear his heart was going to burst from panicking.

 

“ of course not, what makes you think I am?” zhengting says lying through his teeth.

 

“ nothing, never mind. Of course, you wouldn't keep anything from me or us.” xukun says after a second shaking his head with a laugh as if even the idea of zhengting keeping things was ridiculous.

 

With that the two went to join the others and they all had a good time catching up and eating and making fun of each other.

 

“ so the kids are coming right before the game right?” yanjun asks as he and zhengting pile up the dirty dishes and empty containers while ziyi collected the leftovers.

 

“ yup, speaking of which,  did you guys get an invite to xingjie’s party? And we really need to stop calling them kids, they are all starting here in the fall” zhengting says as he puts the dishes in the sink with a clutter. 

 

“ they will always be kids to me, and yup xingjie came all the way to the hall to hand me a flyer, most important question, are we going? Especially with them here.” yanjun says as he flops down on the couch sprawling his limbs everywhere.

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes at the sight and decides to squeeze himself on the sofa too which already had xukun. He does it just to mess with yanjun who huffs and glares at him, before standing up annoyed.

 

Xukun looks at quizzically.

 

“ that's a fight I won't win” yanjun says before going to find another place to seat away from Zhengting.

 

Xukun snorts before he wraps his arms around zhengting pulling him into his side before smiling down at him.

 

“ okay back to the topic” ziyi interrupts and zhengting finds himself stiffening and xukun tightens his hold a bit before relaxing.

 

“ are we going to the party or not? Ziyi continues.

 

“ depends on the game outcome for me” xukun says rubbing his hand up and down zhengting's shoulder. Zhengting keeps getting tingly sensations all the time.

 

“ kun has a point, so let's wait till after the game, and if we do go, I say we leave the kids behind.” yanjun says from the kitchen before he come back with the ice cream zhengting and ziyi had brought with them.

 

They each mumbled their thanks, zhengting sits up to eat his ice cream. “ jun we can't leave them behind, the last time we did that, they followed us anyways.”

 

“ right, how can I forget that night, I'm still pissed you ditched us” yanjun snarks.

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes “ let that go will you? I have other friends, not just you guys”

 

Yanjun glares at zhengting and he ignores him. 

 

“ forget about the party, we always figure that one out, what about the game? Kun isn't playing and he can't go to the game, but ziyi is. So who's going to the game who's staying behind?” zhengting asks seriously.

 

The four of them look at each other, zhengting was right, but what zhengting doesn't know is each boy wanted zhengting by their side.

 

Xukun wanted him to stay at home,  because he was lonely and zhengting always makes him feel less lonely, less empty. To put it simply, xukun needs zhengting, he always has.

 

Yanjun wanted zhengting to go with him, so that he doesn't have to be with the three teenagers alone and mostly because he doesn't want his little brother to keep bugging him about going to visit their mom and her new family with zhengting around, linong wouldn't bug him too much.

 

Ziyi doesn't have a reason, he just wanted his boyfriend to watch him play. ZIYI wanted to make zhengting proud of having a boyfriend like him.

 

“ you're coming with me to the game right?” yanjun asks looking at zhengting expectantly.

 

“ uh…” zhengting mutters intelligently.

 

“ no he's staying here with me” xukun protests.

 

Great, zhengting thinks, this just what he needs.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Zhengting wakes up to yanjun's text on Friday morning, xukun was once again in one of his moods and yanjun didn't want to leave him alone and he couldn't skip his economic class.

 

Zhengting  groans In pain as he sits up, his back hurts. Damn,ziyi went hard on him. Zhengting had never seen him like that. It was hot and so damn sexy. 

 

_ “ ziyi talk to me please” zhengting pleaded as they got to their apartment, ziyi doesn't answer him. He just walks straight to his room and slams the door shut. Zhengting drags a tired hand over his face. _

 

_ He was just so sick and tired of all of this. Zhengting was put on the spot by these boys tonight and he chose to stay with xukun and watch the game at home, but only because he knows how depressed xukun was. _

 

_ Zhengting just wanted to be there for him, but ziyi and yanjun shut him out afterwards especially ziyi, yanjun had eventually told him it was fine but ziyi who back at the other apartment appeared fine, completely shut him out on their way home. _

 

_ Ziyi didn't even look at him, zhengting felt like crying but maybe he deserve it. He was too greedy and he wanted them all but now he was going to lose the one who has been by his side this whole time. _

 

_ Zhengting doesn't know when he started crying but suddenly he was being lifted up bridal style. He immediately buries his head into ziyi's neck. “ I'm sorry” he cries and ziyi shushes him. _

 

_ Ziyi lays zhengting gently down on his bed, then he reaches up and wipes his tears away. “baby, please don't cry, I'm sorry we put you in that position.” ziyi tells him  _

 

_ “ then why did you? I'm not even surprised. You guys have always done that to me, you always expect me to choose between one of you and whoever I choose it's always the wrong one” zhengting sniffles. _

 

_ “ I know and that's not fair but it's only because we all just want you to ourselves and sometimes we forget to take your feelings into consideration, I'm sorry we are assholes, angel” _

 

_ “ why were you so mad at me though? I didn't just pick xukun out of spite, I did it because he hasn't been himself lately and im really worried about him” _

 

_ “ I wasn't angry, I was hurt. Everytime I see you with xukun I get this feeling, these insecure feelings that nag at me, that if xukun so much as tells you he likes you then you would just drop me and be with him instead” ziyi confessed. _

 

_ The confession makes zhengting feel guilty even more. “ baby I'm sorry, I really don't mean to make you feel that way. I will never do that, I won't just leave you” zhengting tells him. _

 

_ Ziyi smiles at him. He seemed more at ease after that and Zhengting is sort of relieved. _

 

_ Zhengting hiccups loudly as Ziyi leans down to kiss him gently at first before it became more passionate and before long zhengting was moaning as ziyi kisses his neck. _

 

_ “ babe, do you trust me?” ziyi asks him as he moves away from his neck. _

 

_ “ of course I do”  zhengting replies immediately. _

 

_ “ I want to play tonight” ziyi tells him as he caresses his face with the back of his hand. Zhengting gasps at the request. They haven't played for a while And normally it was zhengting who was into the kinky stuff. _

 

_ “then let's play” zhengting answers, immediately getting into his sub space. It wasn't that hard because zhengting was submissive by nature.  _

 

_ “ what are you baby boy?”  ziyi asks him. _

 

_ “ your pet” he responds. _

 

_ “ good boy”  ziyi says as he pats his head and the praise gets to zhengting immediately,  he was a sucker for compliments and praises especially during sex and ziyi knows exactly that. _

 

_ “ how long has it been pet since we last played?” ziyi asks as his hands roam all over Zhengting still clothed body before he begins to undress him. _

 

_ “ it's been two weeks”  zhengting replied weakly. _

 

_ “ two weeks and you haven't….” Zhengting said cutting off when ziyi pulls down his jeans together with his underwear leaving him in just his shirt which ziyi bunched up before he began licking zhengting's nipple. _

 

_ What haven’t I done, zheng, for two weeks?” ziyi asked as he pulled zhengting’s shirt off over his head, before licking his other nipple as well. Zhengting’s hands weaved through his hair, eyes rolling to the back of his head as ziyi started to fist him slowly, before abruptly taking his hand away making zhengting whine. _

 

_ Ziyi smiled at him gently, he may be in control but ziyi has always been warm and gentle with zhengting even during sex. _

 

_ “answer me baby” _

 

_ You haven’t been inside me.” zhengting gasped as ziyi pushed him down onto the bed as he kissed down his body. _ __  
_  
_ __ “And you want me to be?” ziyi kissed him all over his face while simultaneously tweaked his nipples the actions making zhengting even more desperate, ziyi then grinded his hips smiling when zhengting spread his legs wider for him.

 

_ Ziyi moves away from him and zhengting groaned but shuts up when ziyi gives him a look. Zhengting watches as ziyi opens the drawers and retrieves some condoms and a bottle of lube. _

 

_ “ hands and knees babe” ziyi orders and zhengting scrambles to do just that, looking absolutely gorgeous with flush working all over his body. Ziyi runs his hands down zhengting's back, squeezing his ass before touching the back of his thighs. _

 

_ Zhengting shudders when he looks back over his shoulders and sees ziyi spreading his butt cheeks apart,before he licks clear from top to bottom, zhengting whimpers loudly, shaking his arms giving out from the sheer pleasure, it's been a while since ziyi has eaten him out and zhengting had forgotten about the immense pleasure he usually feels. _

 

_ The guy certainly knows what to do with his tongue, zhengting mewls, shuddering harder and harder at ziyi's insistent licks. “you like it when I eat you out, right my pet?” ziyi asks giving another lick. _

 

_ “ ahhh,y-yes” zhengting mewls  as he grabs the pillow in a death grip, his body shuddering even harder than before. _

 

_ “ relax baby boy, come on shh you have to relax” ziyi says trying to calm zhengting down a bit. _

 

_ Zhengting was having none of it, he was about to cum and he knew it. “ can't… I cant ziyi I'm gonna cum” _

 

_ But before he could zhengting felt himself almost cry in frustration when ziyi grabbed his cock tightly fisting him to pre _ vent  _ him from doing just.  _

 

_ “ you can't cum baby.” ziyi tells him as zhengting tries to buck into his hand, zhengting does it again and a harsh slap falls on his ass. What the hell? Ziyi just spanked him. _

 

_ He's never spanked him before ever. If zhengting was a mischevious submissive who always wants a good spanking, ziyi was a gentle dom who had other ways to deliver punishments that prove just as effective. _

 

_ But tonight he just spanked him and zhengting wants more, so he wriggle his ass and ziyi slaps it again and again and despite the fact that it hurt like a bitch, (have you seen the hands on the guy?) Zhengting was beyond turned on. _

 

_ “ babe, I'm gonnaa cumm” zhnegting whines loudly, he can feel the tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. _

 

_ “ oh sweetness, if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't” ziyi warns him sweetly. Then Zhengting hears the cap of a bottle being opened and suddenly he had three fingers inside of him. _

 

_ Zhengting mewls, and pants as the fingers inside of him hit that spot until he's actually crying. This side of ziyi where he doesn't Carter to his every whim is such a turn on.  _

 

_ Zhengting can feel his hole gaping as ziyi's fingers withdrew from him. “ shhh baby don't cry” ziyi whispers gently as he turns him around and lies him on his back. Ziyi caresses his face face before thrusting into zhengting slowly making him feel every single inch of his cock. _

 

_ The sensation drives zhengting even more insane he feels like he was going to pass out from the overstimulation. _

 

_ “ oh pretty baby, look at you, you are doing so well taking me in” ziyi whispers the praise in his ear making him shudder violently. _

 

_ “who fucks you baby? Ziyi asks as he delivers a hard thrust. _

 

_ Zhengting doesn't answer, his head in a daze. “ don't make me ask you again” _

 

_ “ you” zhengting pants harshly. _

 

_ “ that's right baby, I fuck you”  ziyi tells him angling his hips in a way that makes take him even more deeper. It has zhengting making sounds he didn't think it was possible for him to make. _

 

_ Zhengting brings his fist into his mouth to stop those embarrassing sounds but ziyi was having none of it. He quickly let's go of zhengting's hips so he could pin his hands above his head. _

 

_ “ don't you fucking dare keep those from me. Those sounds you make, they are mine.” ziyi reprimands him harshly. _

 

_ Zhengting stops crying at the harsh tone, he was beyond amazed at this point. He never thought ziyi could ever be that possessive. _

 

_ Ziyi has the audacity to smirk at him making zhengting whimper, fuck ziyi was gonna be the death of him tonight. _

 

_ “ please please please let me cum” _

 

_ “ do you think you've earned the right to cum?, bad baby boy’s don't deserve to come.” ziyi taunts him. _

 

_ That's when it really hits zhengting, just how badly hurt ziyi had been by him choosing to watch the game for xukun. He was making ziyi feel like he was second again something zhengting knows he's been feeling his whole life. _

 

_ “ ziyi, I love you” zhengting says and he does love him. Zhengting was more than sure about it. Ziyi stops mid thrust and stares at him. Like he was trying to decide if he was dreaming or not. Zhengting brings his head down for a loving kiss. He puts all his emotions into it. _

 

_ Ziyi resfumes fucking him but a lower pace. More like the ziyi knows. The sweet gentle ziyi. While zhengting loved the ruthless passionate side of ziyi and wouldn't mind having him again. His ziyi was this… the  sweet gentle one and zhengting was in love with him. _

 

_ “ cum baby, cum for me love” ziyi whispers into his ear lovingly. _

 

_ And zhengting does and honestly it was some of the best sex he's ever had. _

 

“ you broke me” zhengting whines accusingly as ziyi comes back into the bedroom fresh from showering with only a towel on his waist.

 

“ my pleasure and If I remember correctly,  yours too baby” ziyi tells him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He gets a pillow to the face for his trouble. It hits him square in the face which ziyi laughs off. Zhengting watches as Ziyi rummages through his closet for something to wear. Ziyi hardly spent time in his room so half his wardrobe was in zhengting's closet.

 

“ hey, carry me to the bathroom” zhengting demands and the basketball player turns around.

Ziyi laughs a bit before he comes over to carry him bridal style which has zhengting blushing and ziyi to laugh even more.

 

“ shut up”

 

“ I didn't say anything”

 

“ no but your freaking face did”

 

Ziyi now just out right cackles, when they get to the bathroom ziyi places zhengting down and was about to enter the bathroom with him but zhengting slams the door on his face.

 

“ babe” ziyi calls out.

 

“ go away” zhengting replies crankily.

 

“ shouldn't you be in a good mood after the night we've had?”

 

“ Wang Ziyi, you better not still be out there when I come out because I'm going to kill you” 

 

“ okay, okay, my violent fairy, I have two classes today then I'm free for like the rest of the day with it being game day and all, wanna have a lunch date?” ziyi asks as he puts on his shoes.

 

“ uh…” zhengting doesn't know how to answer that, he only had one class and he had told yanjun that he would go be with xukun. And after everything zhengting didn't want to turn down ziyi again but yet again he feels stuck in between.

 

“ babe? It's fine if you have plans already” ziyi tells him.

 

“ I was going to hang out with kun, he's catching up on his assignments at home today. He's refusing to go out again after he had a run in with minmin yesterday”

 

“ wait he did?, fuck, it's fine babe, let's take a rain check on that lunch date”

 

“ how about you stop by after class and we can all hang out, you know just the three of us” 

 

“ cool let's do that,  I really gotta go though or I will be late, hey baby,  I love you”

 

Zhengting feels his heart fluttering at the sound of those words and he smiles to himself.

 

“ me too, later babe” he replies.

 

Zhengting hears the front door of their apartment open and close and he sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror.

 

Damn Ziyi did go hard on him, his neck is covered with little bites, he has a lot of covering up to do before he goes to xukun.

  
  


As soon as his class ends, Zhengting makes his way to Xukun's apartment,  rolling his eyes at the various displays on campus, wit it being game day and all,  the whole campus is in a mood, people running around with jerseys, being crazy.

 

The atmosphere was definitely pleasant except Zhengting doesn't really care for sports. You would think having not just one but two people who are crazy about basketball then he would learn to love it but yeah that's just not him.

 

Zhengting makes his to one of his favourite pastry shop where he buys some of Xukun's favourites and Yanjun's banana bread because the swimmer was completely obsessed with it.

 

Then he makes his way in as quietly as possible because he wants to scare xukun for once since his best friend always does it to him and hey payback is a bitch right? Zhengting puts the goodies away before going to xukun's room except he freezes when he hears the sounds coming from inside.

 

Zhengting wants to throw up, xukun is having sex with someone, a woman. Zhengting can feel tears stinging his eyes and the bile in his throat rising and when he hears a familiar name being moaned, zhengting runs to the bathroom and actually does throw up.

 

Xukun was having sex with minmin, the same girl who broke his heart less than two weeks ago and was the reason xukun was missing the game. Zhengting tells himself not to have a panic attack over this. He was used to this. Xukun was not his. He never will be.

 

They were just friends.

 

What zhengting and xukun have is a close, close friendship, what zhengting always ends up having when he forgets that xukun will never see him as anything else, a broken heart. He was in pain but he will be damned if he lets xukun see that.

 

Zhengting waits in the bathroom until he hears xukun saying goodbye to minmin before he checks his appearance in the mirror and fixing himself by pasting a smile on his face, before he can open the door though,  his phone vibrates and he laughs out loud at the picture ziyi had sent him.

 

Ziyi pouting is always a funny sight, but the caption makes his heart clench. 

 

_ Miss you baby. _

 

Zhengting takes a pic and hurriedly sends it back.

 

_ Miss you too _

  
  


Zhengting waits to see if ziyi will reply but he doesn't. Ziyi actually calls him. Zhengting quickly answers it. 

 

“ babe are you okay?” ziyi asks the minute he does and zhengting is sort of thrown off.

 

“ what? What makes you say that?” zhengting questions.

 

“ cause I can tell, now are you okay?” ziyi answers simply.

 

“ I'm fine” zhengting lies

 

“what did he do to you?” ziyi asks firmly.

 

“ he didn't do anything, it's just me being stupid yet again okay”

 

“ don't you dare say that to me baby, and I'm coming over there, I can afford to skip this class” 

 

“ No, don't come over please. I'm fine, I promise” 

 

“ okay” ziyi gives in eventually.

 

Zhengting sighs as he hangs up and once again checks his appearance. He finally opens the dorm and sees a shirtless xukun with his back to the door,  zhengting feels the bile in his throat rising again when he sees the scratches on xukun's pale back. Xukun is busy hoping on one foot while still removing his dirty sheets.

 

“ had fun?” zhengting asks and xukun whips around so fast before losing his other footing and falls right back into the bed.

 

It would have been funny if zhengting was in his usually playful mood but still he forces a laugh.

 

“ what are you doing here?, wait how long have you been here?” Xukun asks like he was desperate for zhengting to say he hasn't seen anything. 

 

“ I just got here” Zhengting lies.

 

“ oh” xukun sounds so relieved and zhengting bites the inside of his mouth to keep himself from screaming. To shout that he had been there and he had heard it all.

 

“ so um why are you here?” asks xukun as he hastily puts on his shirt that was on the floor.

 

“ yanjun told me you were in a mood, and I came to cheer you up with some of your favourites pastries, but I see you are just fine, so I'm gonna go, last minute dance practice” Zhengting lies again, this time he was desperate to leave. 

 

He just can't take anymore of this.

 

“ what? Don't just leave, like you said,  you just got here” xukun protests moving closer to zhengting who takes a step back instinctively.

 

Xukun seems to freeze at the action. Zhengting swallows trying not to throw up again.  He was so weak. Zhengting just couldn't take it, he just turns and leaves.

 

“ zheng, wait” he hears xukun call but zhengting doesn't stop. He just slams the door behind him and quickly takes out his phone and calls ziyi. Ziyi doesn't answer and he knows yanjun had some kind of test so zhengting doesn't even bother with him. Zhengting jams his finger into the elevator button as soon as he gets in. 

 

Zhengting isn't paying attention to anything, he is just busy calling ziyi again. When someone's foot stops the closing elevator, and zhengting almost drops his phone when he sees who it is.

 

Xukun forces his way into the elevator, wincing in pain as he puts pressure on his injured ankle. Zhengting immediately reaches for him.

 

“ what are you doing idiot?” zhengting scolds.

 

“ trying to stop you,  why did you leave like that?” Xukun answers with a pleading tone.

 

“ I told you I have somewhere to be” zhengting says rolling his eyes not even bothering to look at xukun.

 

Xukun grabs his shoulders and make him look at him.

 

Zhengting slowly raises his eyes to meet xukun's.

 

“  fuck, you saw us didn't you?”

 

Zhengting doesn't answer, he just bites his inner bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The rusty taste actually feels nice on his tongue.

 

His silence was apparently answer enough.

 

“you shouldn't have seen that”

 

“ why? Because you know I will call you out for sleeping with someone who broke your heart than two weeks ago?”

 

“ zheng, it's not like that,  minmin I need her” xukun says and the words hit zhengting like a slap on his face. And instantly recoil from the pain of it.

 

“ so I texted her and she came over and we talked, she still likes me so we decided to give it another try” xukun continues.

 

The words keep hitting zhengting like a whiplash. It hurts, it really really fucking hurts. 

 

Before zhengting could answer the elevator dings and the door opens and zhengting sees three people and yanjun who look up at the sound of the elevators. 

 

Their siblings were already there for the weekend.

 

“ kun-ge, zheng-ge” Justin calls before running towards them with linong and Cheng Cheng right behind them.

 

Zhengting pastes a fake smile on his face as the kids jump on them,  hugging them both at the same time. Zhengting can feel xukun try and hold his hand but Zhengting with all the effort he could master refuses to hold his and moves away his hand.

 

It was that exact same moment that zhengting gave up on Cai Xukun.

_ \----------------------------------------- _

 

**Preview**

 

Xukun takes his phone and texts Yanjun.

 

_ We need to talk. _

 

_ What's the problem? _

 

_ Zhengting  _

 

_ What about him? _

 

_ I think he's dating someone and he's keeping it from us. _

 

_ dude what the hell? There is no way that's true. What exactly makes you say that? _

 

_ The hickies he tried so hard to hide, and I saw him on a date. _

 

_ WHAT?  _

 

_ It's someone we both know and you wouldn't believe me if told you who it is. _

 

_ Who? Who the fuck is it? Wait why aren't you texting me about this in our gc with ziyi? _

 

Xukun stays silent hoping his roomate will get a hint. Xukun feels bad suspecting his best friend but he can feel it in his gut that he was right about this. 

 

_ No freaking way _

 

_ Kun he won't betray us like THAT  _

 

_ He KNOWS how we feel about him. _

 

_ Kun tell me I'm wrong. _

 

_ I wish I could buddy. _

 

_ Fuck him, I'm gonna fucking kill him.  _

 

_ Woah calm your tits jun. Don't do anything rash. _

 

_ How the fuck am I supposed to be calm? _

 

_ Because he's still our friend jun, so is zhengting and if they are serious about each other, this will just hurt him. _

 

_ Fine, I'm not gonna do anything just yet. I can't believe you of all people is so calm about this. _

 

_ I'm anything but calm trust me. He's smiling at me jun. How am I supposed to be angry with him or even hurt him? _

 

_ I know how that feels. _

 

Xukun quickly puts his phone away as Zhengting comes with two cans of beers and some potato chips and whole bunch of other snacks.


End file.
